


Have Faith In Me/ I will never believe in anything again

by PunkPocahontas



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, ahhhh babies! !!, and random pets!!, patrick and pete are both single dads, patrick is an angel, so is andy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPocahontas/pseuds/PunkPocahontas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shes gone and now im all alone..with bronx and saint. Pete now gets to be a single dad and is crashing hard which is why God decides that he needs to send one of his angels to help. Of course when patrick got the mission he didnt except that would also have to play single dad and that the man who he is saying would be so good looking.<br/>( sorry if this sucks/ doesnt make sense)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" where are you going? !?" I beg but like the last seven times i asked, i only receive silence. She continues to throw stuff in a suitcase and with every item, i feel my stomach clench. I follow her like a puppy as she goes to bronx's room and kisses his head and im not sure if i want bronx up to see his new mom leaving or not, maybe he can talk some sense into her or maybe it would make things worse. Bronx doesnt wake up and neither does are newborn son Saint when she picks him up to kiss him " please don't go" i whisper but all she does is hand Saint to me and grab her suitcase. I chase after her, desperate " what did i do?!?!" and she finally responds with " ill be back for my stuff on Wednesday" and slams the door, waking up Saint who i am still cluthing in my arms.  
"Where's mom going?" Such a innocent question from bronx but it feels like i have been stabbed and gutted leaving just a shell of what use to be a fuck up and still is. " She's....." but the answer dies on my lips and realization hits Bronx making him run back to his room and slam the door. I stand in the middle of the living room with my wailing son in my arms and sobs choking me 

" what am i going to do?!"


	2. Angel we have heard on high, arguing about music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Patrick and Andy, two of the many angel in the H.A.L.O.S or heavenly assistance legion of seraphim or guardian angels as Andy likes to calls them because most people have no clue what a seraphim is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im writing this in the car with my dad to avoid akward conversations about why i have blue streaks in my already black hair. * rains confetti from the sky and drops down a banner that says " your daughter is emo!!!"*

" what am i going to do?!?" I yell to Andy who is calmy sitting and watching me panic with a stoic expression. " well first you can stop panicking cause this isn't the disco and secondly i think you should get the smashing pumpkins album" he says as i flop down on the couch next to him " but what about bowie!" I whine still not sure what album to get next time im on earth. Im a quiet, shy, pushover of an angel except when it comes to music or people i know then im bossy and sarcastic. 

Im so busy listing the pros and cons of each album to Andy that i dont hear my name over the announcements. Actually i don't hear Andy repeatedly telling me my name was called either until he grabbed my fedora of my head and threw across the room. "Hey! What was that for!?!" I whine running over to pick it up off the floor and put back on my head. " You got called down to the big man's office" and Andy looks a bit worried. " Oh OH okay ummmm by-bye Andy" and then im running down the hall toward the office when i realize i can teleport there, damn it this isnt gonna end well is it? 

" I have a mission for you patrick" God says from his white piano. Those earth tall tales about heaven do have some truth because everything is white at least where God resides, the humans and angels place in heaven can look like what ever they like. " Your job is to protect a human named Pete and his children" im about to ask for details when God drops the bombshell " You will also play a single parent to fit in better with his environment" "what!!!!" I screech but he ignores me and smiles " goodbye patrick" and suddenly im standing in the middle of an apartment with a crying baby.

" this is not gonna end well"


	3. "oh man oh man look at all that ham!" and other sick beats from dj joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank god pete has joe to get him of his ass and get shit done and least that what he tells himself as joe crashes the cart into a display of cereal

"this isnt gonna end well" i mutter as i help joe pick up boxes of lucky charms off the floor. " dude dont be a negative nancy" joe chuckles as he throws a couple boxes in the cart. Bronx laughs from where he is standing in the cart " haha real funny" i mumble, straighting up boxes, apparently Bronx and Joe arent the only one who found it funny because Saint has a smile on his face that i cant help not smile at myself. 

Speaking of babies, joe said someone was moving into the apartment across the hall and apparently they also had a baby. Joe also said it was clear that the new neighbor was single but i ignored that. I must of been to preoccupied to notice the apartment was for sale... maybe thats why she left cause im to full of myself to notice anything else!!! " hey, hey pete you okay!?" Joe is shaking my shoulders with a worried look on his face " huh yeah im fine" i pull away from his grip and start towards the aisle with meat and shit behind my i hear Bronx and Joe laughing about the "butt portion" of the ham.

Joe helps me bring up the groceries after i promise him dinner. We pass by the new neighbors apartment and hear a baby crying. "See i told you he had a kid" joe brags. "We should visit" Bronx yells and goes to knock on the door. I hurry up and put down the bags, yelling at Bronx not to knock on the door, i get their just in time for the door to open. Revealing a very good looking man with green eyes, dirty blond hair, and a black fedora on his head. The man faltered when he saw us " ummmmm" the man had a deep voice that i didn't expect. " ummmm hi!" I wave my hand " im pete and these are my sons bronx and Saint and uh my friend Joe!" I say my eyes never leaving his face. Hes silent for a monent until he stutters into words " ummm oh um im Patrick and this is Declan" he refers to the baby in a bouncy chair. " Nice to meet you patrick" Declan begins to cry and Patrick flinches and that makes me notice how tired Patrick looks and even though i am drowning in my own proplems i find myself saying " Do you need some help"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha i have no life so another chapter!!!!!!!! Except im getting another guinea pig!!!!


	4. haha funny story about that guinea pig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick was a little busy trying to figure out what the hell to do with a baby while guarding pete and his kids, that he didn't notice a cage in the corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly dedicated to my new guinea pig Moose Castiel R. So yeah im slightly obsessed with her already and her emo swoop of black fur over her eye. HAPPY HOLIDAYS EMO HO HO!

" do you need help?" I say to Joe as he and Pete try to (emphasize on try) to put togther Declan's crib. " no we got it, you just stand their and look pretty" pete says with a smirk and i feel like my face is on fire. I turn to look out into the living room where Bronx is playing with Saint and Declan, well since they are newborns its more of Bronx keeping pacifiers in their mouths and baby talk. " bronx is really good with babies" i say trying to make conversation. " i know right! Its awesome,saint ccouldn't ask for a better big brother!" Pride is clear in Pete's voice and i can't help but smile. " hey patrick! Whats are your guinea pigs names?!?" Bronx happily shrieks. Guinea pigs? What does he me-oh OH he didnt, i peak around the corner and see a cage, holy smokes God actually gave a me two guinea pigs. 

" um thats Moose" i say pointing to the small black and white one and try not to melt when Pete coos from beside me. " and thats Mawrk even though she is a girl" i explain refering to the fat white guinea pig with brown circle around her eyes, a dark brown butt and one brown ear. They believe me and i feel very proud of myself i came up with names for them on the fly without making it obvious that i never seen them before in my life. " can i hold one!" Joe asks excitedly followed by Pete and Bronx. " um sure?" And i carefully give Mawrk to joe and moose to Bronx. 

After eveyone settles on the floor with guinea pigs, im not sure what to do with myself so i go and pick up Declan. "hi buddy , how are you uh tiny human?" Declan was human but some how looked like me but i guess god could easily make that happen. 

Pete and joe were arguing about something and Bronx has ai slightly evil smirk that made me feel nervous which makes me feel stupid since he was only six. " hey patrick, do you wanna come over to my apartment for dinner since you're still unpacking?" Pete asks as Joe grins next to him. " um sure that sounds good?" Why was i so nervous well maybe it was because the human i was suppose to protect was in fact very,very good loo- no im just a little overwhelmed about all the responsibility, yeah thats it 

" this is gonna be awesome!"


	5. I bet he keeps all kinds of secrets under that fedora, Joe and its my job as good neighbor to expose them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a good ol' fashion panic induced rant in the kitchen to welcome the new neighbors

"This is gonna be awesome!" I hear Bronx cheer from the living room where Patrick and him are setting up guitar hero. Bronx almost died from excitement when he say that Patrick had a guitar and after he managed to get Patrick to admit he played. I turned back to Joe who scavenging though my cabinets, muttering to himself. "You know Joe the reason you can't find anything is because the groceries are still by the door?" I laugh as Joe face palms and runs out of the kitchen, i turn my attention to the sleeping babies in their car seats, i managed to get Patrick to agree to let me watch Declan so he could play with Bronx. It wasn't that Patrick was over protective it was more of that he felt bad about anyone helping him. He was strange that was for sure but that's not a bad thing, right? wait, right?! oh fuck!

By the time Joe walks back into the kitchen, bags in his arms, i am full out panicking which leads me to grab his t-shirt and pull him towards me. " What the fuck man!" he yells pushing me away while simultaneously keeping all the bags in his arms which i would be more impressed with if i wasn't freaking the fuck out. " What if he is a murderer?!?" i whisper yell to Joe who stares at me with concern, 

" ummm whose the murderer exactly?" 

" Patrick!, what if he is a serial killer!?" i hiss 

" is there another Patrick I don't know about because the only one i know of is currently in your living room playing guitar hero with your son" Joe points out with a raised brow.

" Exactly! There is a killer playing with my son! AND I LET HIM! I INVITED HIM INTO MY HOME!"

" first, you have no proof that he is a kille-" Joe starts but i cut him off " There isnt any proof that he ISN'T a killer either!"

" Pete the man has a baby, two guinea pigs, and blushes at every other word, i dont think he is a killer" and with that Joe turns around and starts to cook some pasta.

 

"Thank you for inviting me and Declan over for dinner" Patrick smiles at me and then starts to eat his over cooked and slightly burned pasta. While Joe was cooking, i started to worry that Patrick was possibly a burglar and now he knew where everything was and then the pasta was forgotten until it started to over boil. " hehe dad did you cook the pasta with lava?!?" Bronx jokes and i frown " haha but it was actually uncle Joe making the pasta not me" Joe scoffs annoyed " your the one who kept distracting me!" Bronx continues to laugh and Patrick smiles nervously as the room falls to silence. It doesn't stay that way for long because Joe strikes up a conversation about music and , wow, just wow Patrick really is passionate about music and really knows his stuff and by the end of the night, we are laughing so hard that we wake up the kids twice. 

" i think this is the start to something beautiful" then i knock on the table twice so i won't jinx it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone has a happy and safe holiday!!!! If your family is homophobic, racist, or just plain ol' assholes (like my fathers side of the family) i wish you good luck!


	6. Patrick Stump, The babsitter for you when your friend gets high behind McDonald's at 6 am and you need to be at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick is a angel of the lord not a babysitter! a course he says yes anyway because he couldn't say no to someone in need and if he thinks about it watching Pete's kids is protecting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT! PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE THIS STORY!!! MY LITTLE EMO HEART CAN'T TAKE IT!!!! *SWOON* in other news mawrk is helping me write this because she loves laptops and bad words

KNOCK, KNOCK sound against my door, " Andy just fucken come in, why are you knocking?" i mumble rolling over in bed. wait something isn't right with that thought. The events from yesterday hit me and i am suddenly up and running for the door, i glance at the clock and moan, its six in the morning. " Patrick!" coming from a worried and tired looking Pete greets me when i open the door. "Peeeeeetttttttttteeeeee" it was suppose to come out as curious but instead tumbled out of my mouth in a annoyed whine. I immediately fell even guiltier when Pete flinches, oh god i am an awful human being, wait fuck im not human, holy smokes i've only been earth for a day. But last night i had so much fun and felt so.... human. That's bad, damn it, wait is that bad? I mean humans aren't bad neither is being one, well it was when i was one but that was a long time ago. I shake my head because its not the time to think about that i have a mis- oh fuck, holy smokes Pete has been talking the entire time. 

" -was suppose to watch the boys but then he left me a voice mail at 6 talking about how Ronald McDonald is trying to put him in the hamburgers and that how they get the fish fillets square" Pete takes a large breathe, rubbing his face " and that why i need you watch the boys while i go get Joe and oh my god i suck but if i find him can you watch him too? Fuck man, im so sorry but i need to go to work but fuck man you already have a baby to watch and" I cut him off " Okay okay, pete calm down i will watch the boys and Joe, its fine" I mean watching Pete's children is protecting them which is why im here, although watching his stoner friend isn't in my job description, i still agree because i am a good hu- " 'Trick you are an angel" and i am too startled to do anything but watch Pete scurry down the hall.

" Hey Patrick, how do they get the fish in the bowl?" Joe ask me as he walks though Pete's apartment door carrying a bowl with a goldfish in it. " Um how did you know i was here and where did you get that fish?" I ask and move in front of Bronx who is sitting on the couch, watching the whole encounter like a hawk. " You didn't answer my question!!!!" Joe whines and i sigh and take the bowl from him " see there's a lid" Joe nods eyes big before wandering towards the kitchen. I hand the bowl to Bronx who squeals happily " Does Pete know your here?" i call to Joe who still hadn't reached the kitchen because he got distracted by a bird on the windowsill. " Why can't we fly like birds? Fucken bird look how smug that little bastard is, Hey im a bird and i can fucken fly and you can't Joe ha! asshole" Joe growls and i pick up the phone and finds Pete's contact. 

" Bronx, please tell me you didn't tie up Patrick or he didn't try to tie up you because he is a robber who thinks he can trick me with that fedora" Pete rants  
" Um no ones tied up.. yet i might tie up Joe" I laugh trying to keep conversation light  
" Oh fuck sorry about what i said about the fed- wait did you say your gonna tie up Joe? He's there?"  
" Yeah he just wandered in with a fish"  
" oh fuck i hope he didn't steal it from like a sick orphan or something" Pete sounds genuinely worried  
" Pete, why would a sick orphan have a goldfish"  
" I don't know Patrick, if a sick orphan came up to you and asked for a goldfish, you wouldn't get him or her one? really Patrick you would have to be heartless not to"  
Im about to tell Pete he is being an idiot when i hear Joe softly say " What's that bird? your not an asshole because i can fly? i just need to believe hard enough? OKAY!!" and i watch in shock as Joe hurtles towards the window. " FUCK!" I yelp dropping the phone and tackling Joe before he gets out the window. " HI DAD!, UNCLE JOE TRIED TO FLY AND PATRICK CAUGHT HIM AND I HAVE A FISH NNNNOOOOOOOWWWW!" Bronx cheers as Joe begins to talk about all the different thing to put on a sandwhich from where he is lying beside me on the floor. 

" I did not sign up for this"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw man i love writing high Joe also what should i name Bronx's new fish!


	7. I feel like i'm dying with every breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the nightmares never end when your a prisoner in your own head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have been having tons of nightmares lately so im using them in this chapter

" I didn't sign up for this" she whispers as she pick me up off the floor. I try to grab onto her, tell her im sorry because shes here, she back here with me and i need to keep her here not let here leave again. I can't speak, not a sound. I try to scream to her but nothing happens, she just helps me to bed just like she has many other times but instead of leaving she turns to look at me. Black, her eyes are full black and murderous smile forms on her face. I try to scramble away but i can't move and as she creeps closer the smiles grows bigger. The room grows darker and she pulls out a knife and plunges it into my chest and i let out a blood curdling scream as blood covers the sheets and walls and her clothes and hr face and she just laughs and laughs and i just scream. She pulls the knife out of my chest and lifts it above my face before she sinks it into my face, i see Patrick out of my corner of my trying to reach me.

I can't move. My skin is to hot and my bones are to cold. My head, arms, torso, and legs are strapped down to the metal gurney with thick leather straps. " HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEONE! I DON'T BELONG HERE!!" I wail to the blindingly white room. " No Pete, you have it all wrong this is exactly where you belong" a voice replies before peering over the gurney at me. Patrick smiles at me and Joe stand behind him doing the same. "NO!" I screech throwing myself in every direction to escape my binds. Suddenly she appears on my other side, glaring at me. " Can you fix him?" she asks Patrick and he shakes his head. " Do it" she responds in a bored tone and Joe nods pulling out a large syringe from his lab coat. He hands it to Patrick who is now smiling sadly " I tried to save you but you were to far gone" he whispers before injecting the fluid into my arm, the world fades to black.

I'm in the living room and the front door is open in a haphazard manner like it was forcibly opened. I'm covered in blood and so is the floor, walls, and most of the furniture. As i move without my own permission across the room i see a bloody lump with a mess of curls at the top. Joe. His eyes are open and stare at the ceiling, his face frozen in horror and covered in his own blood. His throat is slit. I watched him struggle to breathe as blood bubbled out of the wound. I continue into the bedroom where she lays on the floor, her stomach and intestines on the ground beside her. She's still warm and she still so beautiful. Crying brings me to the nursery. I peer into the crib to see a crying Saint, unharmed but terrified. I can't find Bronx, maybe he is still hiding. I go across the hall. His door is open, smeared bloody hand prints mark the wood. "HONEY! IM HOME!" I cackle and make my way to his bedroom. He's pressed into the corner blood running from his nose and mouth, his eyes are half closed as he tries to calm down a crying Declan and Bronx. Bronx screams when he sees me, pressing himself closer to a bleeding Patrick whose t-shirt has a growing bloom of crimson over his abdomen. I creep closer towards the trio when suddenly Patrick kicks my shin causing me to tumble. " RUN! GET SAINT AND RUN!" Patrick screams and Bronx takes off with Declan in his arms. I try to get up to go after them but Patrick grabs my leg. "YOU WERE THE MONSTER " Patrick screams full of rage and fire....fire. FIRE. I get my lighter and and pierce it with my knife, pouring the liquid on the floor and myself before producing a flame. It catches instantly and as the flame bathes me, i see terror and hatred in Patrick's beautiful green eyes. so beautiful. He is so beautiful. I launch myself at him, laughing the whole time. 

" Dad?! DAD!?" I jerk awake to see Bronx, looking worried and scared. I sit up and rub my eyes " hey buddy, whats up" i ask pulling him into my arms. " You were yelling and Joe wouldn't help because he wouldn't stop talking about turkeys and i thought i needed to go get Patrick" he says close to tears. " Im sorry, i didnt mean to scare you" i whisper into his hair. As i rub his back, i stare at the ceiling, thinking about the nightmares i have just experienced and the common themes. There is monsters, i am one of them, and Patrick trying to save me.   
" Oh God, I need help"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey young bloods! I HAVE TWO QUESTIONS!!! One: what do you want Frank and Gerard to be? Like Frank's an angel and Gerard a demon or Frank is Patrick's dog and Gerard is Pete's dog and theres fluffy puppy love or idk like frank and gerard show up as random human happy couple who eat each others faces in Patrick's living room which makes him go all blushing and cover his and declan's eyes? TELL ME haha jk but no seriously i have no clue. Oh and question two: should i add more character and who?


	8. We all search for higher ground when the world comes crashing down, but in know nobody will come in to the dark and save me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick is here to protect the Wentz's family not have a mental breakdown but living such a human life is bringing back old memories and old traditions he wishes he couldn't remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title is from Initiation by Crown the Empire

"Oh God, I need help" I whisper, my face cradled in my hands " Well sorry im not God but Hello any way" I jerk my head up to see Andy smiling at me. " Andy!" I yell joyfully running up and hugging him. " Patrick..... what happened" Andy whispers looking at me sadly and i began to tremble "nothing, i'm fine" He stares at m with knowing eyes " We both know that's a lie just please tell me" " I-I got bad a-again, i-im so-sorry, Im just a stu-stupid mess and I am a horrible father and guardian and I-I-I" I'm sobbing and Andy pulls me closer to him, stroking my hair and whispering things like " no Patrick that isn't true" and " What happened to make things so bad" and " I should have known something was wrong". Andy grabs my arm and before I can protest and my sleeve is pulled up. Straight cuts cover my wrist. fuck, i'm so stupid and weak, seriously its only been a week and i'm already cutting, " Patrick... no.... why... I'm helping you, I'm telling God that i want to be signed to this mission" I was going to argue but he already vanished. I sit on the couch pull my knees up to my chest and bury my head. Pete has been having horrific nightmares every night this week and Declan is sick and i fucken suck at both my jobs. 

When i was human, i was always the loser that everyone picked on. I was a band geek, a walking disaster who couldn't make any friends. He was a little over weight when he was younger but in his mind he was huge and apparently his classmates thought the same. The constant verbal knives led to me using a physical knife against myself but i made it well until i turned 30. I was coming home from the bar, a man i whose name i didn't know on my arm. We were so busy with our drunk conversation and laughter that we didn't see the man with the gun. I immediately sobered up when the man who i realized was one of my old high school bullies, screamed something along the lines " Die" and "faggots" and shot me twice in the chest. As i bled out in the alley, i thought of all things i wished i have done and all the things i could have changed so i wouldn't have ended up coughing up blood and gasping for air. The man is was with managed to call the ambulance but it was to late and as i took my last gasp, i couldn't help but feel relieved that it was all over. A course it wasn't all over, i got to heaven and since i died in such a tragic way and cared for other people more than i cared for myself, i was drafted into H.A.L.O.S. 

 

I am crying on the couch like some teenage girl in a shitty romance movie because the past is to much for me to handle when Pete just walks into my apartment like he owns the place. "Pat-" Pete starts in a cheery tone even though he hasn't slept well all week, before he stops mid-word to stare at my sob fest. He surprisingly rushes to my side and actually pulls me into his arms. " Patrick whats wrong?!" he sounds genuinely concerned. " I'm fine" i sniffle and he stares at me with knowing eyes so i have to look away. " Patrick please tell me whats wrong so i could help you. haha Pete wants to help me isn't that ironic with it being my job an all to help him. " Why do you care" i grit out, wiggling from Pete's grip. He looked at me sadly and i realized my arms were still exposed. shit. 

 

I kicked Pete out. I told him to leave me alone. I don't want his pity. Not a second later after I slammed the door in his face, he knocked. I opened the door, and he had his wrists exposed. He had his scars and fresh cuts exposed. And now we are sitting on my couch. Im clutching his shirt and crying into his chest. He is rubbing my back and trying to calm me down. We stay like that for what seems like hours. I tell him im sorry, he asks why. " I becoming to human and its gonna get us all killed" Pete was silent after that. 

I wake up in bed, hours later . I wake up to screaming coming from the apartment from across the hall. Screaming that then ends abruptly. 

" NO!"


	9. oh close up camera two cause the hero dies in this scene, Your inspiration is the lost of absolutely everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from Black Cat by Mayday Parade because i just really been into this damn song lately and it inspired this chapter so your welcome!!!!

" NO!" I scream waking from my nightmare.... or at least i thought i did. As i rubbed my eyes, glanced at the the bottom of the bed. OH GOD! The man, the man with the black eyes was still there! He smiles a bright white smile and i scream. He flicks his wrist and i fly across the room and into the wall. The man walks up to me in a calm pace, like he was just walking in a park. I can't make a sound and the demon plants his hand on my throat " Hello Peter" the demon purrs and i can't scramble away like i desperately want to. " I got big plans for you, Peter" and then another voice, this one familiar. "Pete" the demon glances back giving me a glimpse of Patrick. He was breathtaking but that might also be the hand pressing my throat. Patrick was glowing with a white luminescence that beautifully contrast against the onyx wings that are attached to his back and paint the walls behind him. seriously Pete stop fucking ogling Patrick, there is a fucken demon and Patrick has wings and a... sword? The sword Patrick is wielding is massive and on FUCKEN FIRE! " What did you say?" the demon growls and Patrick glares " He prefers Pete" and then Patrick is running towards the demon and me with his that big ass fire sword.

Patrick's POV

I could cry with relief when i saw Pete was still alive. I had already sent Bronx with Saint to my apartment where hopefully Andy will be showing up at soon. I launched myself at the demon, sword raised and nailed the thing right in the abdomen. I thought wrong because he kicked me in the ribs causing me to fly off to the side. I get back p and slice his arm off with one swoop. Blood pours onto the floor and gets on my shocked face and even the demon looks surprised. I fight the need to apologize and remind myself that this a fucken demon who was trying to hurt Pete, so he was very bad and did not deserve politeness! Unfortunately in my shock the demon took the chance to get his own sword and impale it into my chest. I gasp as blood bubble out of my mouth, i fall to my knees and vaguely hear Pete screaming my name over and over but the world is spinning and getting darker. The sword is still lodged in my chest when the world falls black.


	10. THIS CAN'T BE THE END!

I'm screaming but he won't answer, Patrick won't answer. The demon smiles evilly and laughs just as a man with a beard, tattoos, wings, and another fucken fire sword bursts into the door. A look of horror passes over his face when he sees Patrick but that gives way to pure rage. The man rams full force into the demon causing it to fly into the wall. I fall face first onto the floor causing blood to rush from my nose but i don't care as i scramble towards the lifeless form of Patrick, my... Patrick. I stumble over to Patrick and lift his head so that it is resting on my lap. I brush his dirty blond hair out of his face and use my hoodie on his wound, after carefully pulling the sword out. Patrick's eyes flutter open " Pe-e-te" and i coo " Hey, buddy your gonna be fine, you hear? You are gonna be perfectly fine, alright!? Heaven can't have you back, okay my angel" i am now babbling as i push down firmly on Patrick's wound. 

" When did i become your angel?" Patrick manages to whisper with difficulty

" You were always my angel, 'trick" and he smiles despite the urge to sob when Patrick blushes

" Pete i'm not go-"

" NO! no Patrick don't you dare fucking say that! Don't you dare!" and he just looks at me sadly

" Pete its an angel blade, there's no way that i can survive besides Andy is here now so you and the kids are safe" 

" No Patrick! no, i need you, okay? I need you here with me!"

" Could you please take care of Declan and the pigs, please?" his eyes are starting to close

" NO I'M NOT BECAUSE YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!"

Suddenly, he is fully alert and pulling me down. Next thing i know his lips are on mine and we are kissing. We pull apart and he stares at me with those beautiful blue-green eyes and whispers " I think i love you" before he falls limp. " NO! PATRICK! I KNOW I LOVE YOU! THAT'S WHY YOU NEED TO WAKE UP! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" I wailed in agony and despair, shaking Patrick. A scream makes me turn around to see the man, Andy, spear the demon once more making it let out a blood curdling screech. As soon as the body hit the ground, Andy is at our side. " Your an angel too right? so you can fix him, right?!" i mew like a child who has just awoke from a nightmare. At Andy's silence, I begin to sob in to Patrick's hair. "Patrick and I ar-were best friends" a surprisingly high but soft murmurer came from Andy and i stared at him before nodding and saying i was sorry and then laying my head back onto Patrick's ." I love you" i whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this sitting in my closet, crying, wearing finger less skeleton gloves( cause they are bitchen') and listening to fall out boy and My chem songs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Its punk!!!!!!!, sorry if this sucks its my first time writing my own fanfiction!!!! Comment if ya want!!!!


End file.
